The present invention relates to a stabilizer, and method of producing a stabilizer.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A stabilizer is used in a motor vehicle for improving road holding. When used as torsion bar to connect various body components, the stabilizer reduces rolling of the body when cornering. The stabilizer extends parallel to the vehicle axle except for end portions which are angled to form a lever for transmitting jouncing and rebounding from one axle side to the opposite axle side. The individual components interact hereby either directly or via individual guide rods. Depending on the construction of the stabilizer, the thus realized travel behavior can be manipulated through structural design or via the engagement of active components.
To secure the stabilizer for rotation between its end portions, pivot bearings are used which are connected to the load-bearing vehicle structure. The pivot bearings are normally configured as slotted or split rubber or rubber-metal bearings and arranged on the stabilizer where they are embraced by clips and fixed to the vehicle. To prevent the stabilizer from axial movement within the pivot bearing, stops are provided to limit the movement. An example of such a stop includes limiter ring which is arranged on the stabilizer and placed within or next to the respective pivot bearing.
There are many ways to configure these limiter rings. For example, the limiter ring may be configured as closed metal ring which is threaded onto the actual stabilizer bar and secured in place by stamping. Attaching and positioning a closed limiter ring is however difficult especially in sections of the stabilizer that are angled or have changes in cross section. Moreover, the end portions of the stabilizer can be worked on only after their attachment. The necessary attachment of the limiter ring before working on the end portions thus interferes with further operations. Any required peening of the stabilizer in the area of the mounted limiter ring complicates the process. Overall, handling is cumbersome during manufacture, accompanied by a multiple displacement of the limiter ring on the stabilizer bar. Taking further into account that stabilizers may be coated and involve further treatments of its end portions, the attachment of the limiter ring is possible only within or between certain process steps. As a consequence, subsequent process steps become either more difficult to execute or require additional measures that complicate the overall process.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address prior art shortcomings.